Para volver a vivir
by Anyliin
Summary: Comedia-dramática Finnceline. Au: Marceline regresa a Ooo en pleno apogeo de su fama, la razón, necesita perdonarse a sí misma y a los que la rodean, para volver a vivir, sin embargo un gran misterio parece que la angustiara eternamente, y pues los placeres de la juventud y la vida aran que vuelva a sonreír sinceramente(remake de la historia con el mismo nombre y misma autora ;3)
1. Hogar

**Espero que disfruten esta historia, nuevos lectores.**

 **Para los que me conocen, espero que tenga la misma o mejor aceptación.**

 **Bueno, este fic originalmente está escrito de otra manera en esta misma página, pero ha pasado un año y unos cuantos meses, no me siento capaz de escribir como lo hacía antes, así que lo reescribiré, sin embargo no deseo eliminar la anterior historia ya que me trae lindos recuerdos y todo continuara igual (no es necesario leerla para entender esto ya que son la misma historia)solo que más sustancioso y "lógico" en lo que cubre mi intento de comedia, sin embargo todo lo que paso en la anterior historia ocurrirá de la misma manera…pero con una sensación tal vez distinta, en esta(aunque esta deseo terminarla puntualmente).**

 **Repito será escrita de forma diferente pero el drama, el misterio y la comedia se mantendrá, aunque ya deje una nota en la otra historia, solo quería aclarar dudas para los pocos, pero preciados lectores que tuve en eso entonces.**

Luego de reclamar mis valijas seguí caminando por los pasillos del aeropuerto, a pesar de ser un día hermoso las altas temperaturas me tenían un poco fastidiada, justo antes de salir me topé con uno de mis managers, suspirando le sonreí, me advirtió que afuera habría una gran cantidad de fans y unos cuantos camarógrafos, simplemente asentí con la cabeza y las puertas automáticamente se abrieron dándole la bienvenida a una oleada de personas, me detuve para que la prensa tomara unas cuantas fotos y me permití saludar a unas cuantas personas, recibiendo cartas y demás, todo fue en pocos segundos.

Luego seguí mi camino hacia el taxi, al instante el conductor se bajó, abrió el baúl y al parecer me recibiría las valijas, pero me negué, sonriendo las deposite y me subía al taxi, luego de pocos segundos mi manager se montó en la parte delantera y diciéndole la dirección del lugar al que nos dirigiríamos, arrancamos a lo que sería tal vez, otra etapa de mi vida… "O simplemente el regreso de algo que perdí".

Mientras el manager platicaba alegremente con el conductor, aunque un poco molesto por que el transporte que pidió se había quedado atrapado en el tráfico, yo seguí en silencio, viendo como la ciudad que me vio nacer había florecido como un lugar hermoso, "Bueno eso o el clima definitivamente ya me hacía delirar", solo pensaba en lo que había sido de mi corta existencia hasta ahora, pesando en lo detestable que tal vez me había convertido, pues solo procuraba cuidar mi imagen con una sonrisa hacia todas la atenciones que me rodean, si, definitivamente me había convertido en una completa hipócrita.

—Marceline, querida, ya llegamos — anuncio mi manager y bajé del taxi, en esta ocasión el conductor fue lo suficientemente rápido y bajo mis valijas, sonriéndole le agradecí —Me siento como una madre dejando a mi querido retoño —dijo Lui tomándome en sus abrazos —Por favor llámame el lunes temprano en la mañana —sin más me dio un beso en la frente, y volviéndose a subir el taxi vi cómo se alejaba lentamente.

Sacudí un poco mi falda para alisarla, me agaché y tomando mis valijas me dirigí hacia el porche, era una casa gigantesca, lo único que realmente podía reconocer era el color blanco y los aboles y arbustos que la rodeaban, "estoy nerviosa", pensé mis manos sudaban, toqué el timbre, pero al cabo de unos segundos… ¡nada!, impaciente por esta situación volví a tocar el timbre y en esta ocasión una mucama abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes propiedad de la familia Abadeer ¿en qué le puedo? —dijo calmadamente, pero a mitad de su dialogo paro y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe —¡Oh!, señorita Marceline es un gusto conocerla, llamare al señor —dijo emocionada, y sin más desapareció.

Habían pasado más de diez minutos y la mucama no aparecía, me empezaba a impacientar "es mi casa después de todo", pensé y sin más entre con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido, deje mis maletas en una esquina y seguí mi camino, buscaría mis padres, o a mi hermano, "¡esta casa es gigante!", no sería sencillo, seguí por la izquierda y llegue a una hermosa sala, observe que había una elegante cerámica llena de frutas y sin pensarlo agarre una manzana, de la nada sentí que algo me toco en la espalda, ahogando un grito me estremecí y deje caer la manzana para encontrarme con… un chico, parpadee un par de veces y no tenía camisa.

—¿Vez algo que te guste? —dijo, al instante me sonroje y carraspeé.

— ¿Perdón? —indignada pregunte, aunque por desgracia había escuchado su comentario, haciendo que el calor de mis orejas no bajara. "Y yo que creí estar lo suficientemente ansiosa por volver a mi hogar".

—No importa linda —Dijo el rubio con audacia, fruncí el ceño —¿Te perdiste? —Pregunto.

—Ammm —empecé, pero estaba realmente confundida, ¿entre a la casa correcta? Cuando estaba dispuesta a pregunta sobre mi duda, algo nos interrumpió repentinamente, se escuchó un portazo y una discusión que se haría cada vez más cercana.

— ¡Hay Vamos!, no te enojes —Dijo mi hermano, fue casi imposible no reconocerlo, sus tiernos ojos seguían siendo los mismos, y el nerviosismo y la ansiedad volvió a mí, no pude evitar sonreír —Además, ¡no fue para tanto! —exclamo exasperado.

—¡Que no fue para tanto! —Exclamo mi madre con ironía, estaba congelada, emocionada pero mis pies no me dejarían avanzar así que seguí solo apreciando la escena delante de mí, de la nada el mismo chico de hace unos instantáneas giro, y buscaba algo en la alacena, lo mire con confusión sin preguntar nada, y de la nada, me lanzo un paquete de popcorn instantes, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el alce el paquete con duda, y señalo hacia un microondas.

—Una vez que estos dos empiezan a discutir, no hay más opción que disfrutar del entretenimiento gratis —dijo el chico si camisa, y solo alcé mis hombros en señal de indiferencia y puse las popcorn en el microondas, mientras tanto la discusión detrás de nosotros continuaba.

—Por favor Jake, ¡ya no eres un niño! — mi madre alzo la voz, mientras serví las popcorn y las acomodaba en un recipiente, el rubio me sonrió y saco dos sodas, agarro el recipiente y me paso una soda, se dirigió hacia un mueble y se sentó, sin saber que más hacer me senté a su lado y empezamos a comer.

—Precisamente por el hecho de ya no ser un niño es que hago lo que hago — continuo Jake algo divertido de la situación, aun me sorprende que no nos hayan notado.

—Bueno, no digo que no lo puedas hacer, pero porque en el escritorio —dijo mi madre.

—Pero tu dijiste que era algo natural, que a mi edad era normal hacer este tipo de cosas —exclamo Jake dramáticamente sujetando sus cabellos.

—Por última vez Jake —Hizo una pausa suspirando — Ese no era tu escritorio —termino en un tono pacientemente amenazador.

—¡Pero no hice nada malo! — lloriqueo Jake aun con las manos en la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba.

—Claro que hiciste algo malo — le dijo mi madre, al instante Jake se levantó, y creo que mi madre leyó su expresión porque al instante, pudo ver una sonrisa pícara y tal vez otra incoherencia por salir, sonreí, bebiendo otro poco de soda, "así que esto es volver al hogar" pensé, mientras que miraba el pequeño drama de mi hermano, a pesar de su apariencia ya más madura, me sigue pareciendo tan inocente… y mi madre, continuo —¡Tuviste sexo en el escritorio del director!

Y sin más, me empecé a asfixiar mientras que el rubio a mi lado escupió toda su bebida, con mis ojos borrosos por unas cuantas lagrimas alcance a observar a mi padre bajar por las escaleras exclamando un "¿porque gritan?" y a la mucama correr hacia mi dándome pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

—Viejo, eres mi héroe —Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba del sofá, limpiándose los restos de soda, en su barbilla —Te cogiste a Iris en el escritorio del director — concluyo y chocaron pechos, al instante mi madre les jalo de las orejas ambos.

—¡Niños precoces! —se escucharon unas cuantas quejas de ambos, más regaños de mi madre, mi padre los miraba con diversión, pero dolor al mismo tiempo.

—Señorita Marceline, se encuentra bien — pregunto la mucama, y al instante todos voltearon a verme, "en serio, aun nadie me nota", y al instante mi madre los soltó, corrió hacia mi acunándome entre sus brazos.

—¡Marcy! — exclamo mi padre e igual mente me abrazo no mucho después se nos unió mi hermano… y por extraño que parezca el chico raro y la mucama también acabaron abrazándome, "¡realmente el clima me esta afectando!"

Así que así se siente estar en casa.

 **Y fin, sería un poco estúpido hacer promesas, pero mi rango de actualización será de 2 capítulos por mes (como estoy en vacaciones espero subir de cuatro a cinco caps por semana para ponerme al día con la historia anterior), por favor mantengan expectativas, no abandonare esta historia así que por favor apóyenla, mañana h** **abrá** **otra actualización, besos.**


	2. Solo las víctimas recuerdan

**Un poco tarde, pero lo prometido es deuda, les dejo el segundo capítulo, o en eso dejaría la nota inicial ayer, mi mama me apago el Wi-Fi anoche w entonces no lo pude subir, (Bueno eso me pasa por empezar a escribir tarde) aquí se los dejo.**

Todos continuamos en ese abrazo, que me confortaba, por ese breve momento me olvidé de lo extraño de la situación y me permití disfrutar del silencio acogedor.

—Así que te cogiste a iris —dijo el rubio haciendo un breve silencio —Eres mi héroe viejo —repitió de la nada la voz del extraño chico que, por cierto, aún se incluía en el abrazo ya no tan familiar —¿Y por qué rayos lo sabe Samanta? —continuó el rubio refiriéndose a mi madre.

—Porque, las buenas relaciones funcionan cuando las dos partes ponen toda su confianza entre si —le respondió Jake, y de la nada mi madre les dio a ambos un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! —exclamaron ambos al tiempo, sobándose sus nucas, en ese instante todos se separaron menos mi padre que aún tenía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunta Jake con una voz un poco aguda, casi lloriqueando.

—En primer lugar, tu no me dijiste—mi madre hizo una pausa cruzándose de brazos— Me llamo el señor Francis de parte del director, solo tenías que ir hoy domingo a dejar unos papeles en la dirección, no te tenías que tomar tan festivo el día, que vergüenza con el director y el señor Francis—hizo una pausa suspirando llevando su mano hacia su sien, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un "Limonogro" susurrado de parte de mi hermano y el rubio —Y, en segundo lugar, él no es tu héroe Finn, es el idiota de tu amigo que ahora está castigado, y, además —Hizo una pausa y volteo a mirarme con una cálida sonrisa —Mira como estas de preciosa —Dijo nuevamente abrazándome.

—Y además huele a lindo — dijo el rubio, y de la nada aparto a mi madre y me abrazó, al instante fruncí el ceño —Por ciento, ¿quién es ella? —escuché la risa de Jake y al instante lo aparte.

—Podrías al menos ponerte camisa antes de abrazar a una desconocida —le replique lanzándole una mirada de muerte a mi hermano, que seguía carcajeándose.

—La vista es agradable así que no seas tímida —Dijo el rubio alzando los brazos y dando una vuelta exhibiéndose.

—De acuerdo — respondió la mucama felizmente.

—No te hablaba a ti tronquitos, ¡deja de mirarme! — y se cubrió el pecho escondiéndose detrás de Jake —Y enserio, ¿quién es esta chica?, Hasta a mí me parece extraño que, entre un desconocido a tu casa, y la reciben mejor que cuando yo llego de la escuela —mi madre suspiro y levantando su mano comenzó a enumerar nuevamente

—Primero, no es tu casa, segundo, podrías dejar de ser como tú por unos segundos — contesto mi madre, en ese instante mi padre me volvió a estrechar mis hombros cariñosamente

—No recuerdas al monstruito de papi —Dijo mi padre besando, mi frente y yo le sonreí, mientras me preguntaba "si le pregunto que, si me recuerda, ¿lo conoceré de algún lado?", y de la nada el rubio estallo en risas.

—¡Oh!, así que eres Marcy — el rubio seguía carcajeándose, así que tuvo que parar para respirar y limpiarse algunas lágrimas — ¡Jajá!, claro, como no recordar a la pequeña niña que parecía niñito —Paro unos segundos para luego hablar más calmado, y vi cómo me analizaba" he aquí otro momento incómodo", sus ojos eran azules, tenía una mirada realmente penétrate en la cual no me había fijado, ya que "algo", opaco lo demás — Bueno, ahora sería imposible confundirte, de seguro no me recuerdas —Sonrió estirando la mano para que la tomara, mire con duda profundizando aún más mi ceño, pero la tome lentamente — Soy Finn, espero que nos podamos llevar como antes, claro, sin la violencia y demás, retirando el hecho de que me maltratabas y acosabas sexualmente — Y , un montón de imágenes vinieron a mi mente.

—¡Oye!, no es como si no te recordara —dije soltando su mano —Además lo último no es cierto, ¡qué clase de niña hace eso! — se tapó el pecho nuevamente.

—¡solo las víctimas recordamos el lado triste de la historia! —exclamo lloriqueando para subir por una de las dos largas escaleras que daban hacia algún lugar en esta mansión.

—Ignóralo —Dijo mi hermano sonriendo, devolví su sonrisa con entusiasmo— aunque tú ya no pareces niño, el aun actúa como niña.

—¡Jake! —exclame, e instintivamente, deposite un golpe en su brazo.

—¡solo las victimas recordamos el lado triste de la historia! — exclamo de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho Fin hace unos segundos y subió por las mismas escaleras, igualmente lloriqueando, de la nada escuche la risa de mi padre.

—¡Jejeje! Querida ¿cómo crees que habrá reaccionado el director y limonogro? — Pregunto mi padre, al instante mi madre giro y le lanzo una mirada de muerte, mi padre sonrió y se excusó subiendo las escaleras contrarias por las que habían subido los chicos.

Mi madre suspiro —Realmente lamento eso —dijo sonriendo — Cuando volví sin ti para mí fue duro readaptarme a ellos, pero una vez que lo hagas todo será más sencillo y divertido —acaricio mis hombros y luego giro hacia la mucama —Tronquitos querida, la podrías llevar a su habitación, al instante hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

—Por aquí linda—dijo la mucama tomándome de las manos, y subimos por la misma escalera que habían subido los chicos, seguimos por los largos pasillos, llegando a otra escalera que nos dejaría en un tercer piso, en esta ocasión no tuvimos que caminar demasiado y llegamos a nuestro destino, la mucama abrió una puerta doble, enseñando una hermosa habitación estilo vintage moderno, quede impresionada, claro que había conocido muchos hoteles de lujo con estilos; románticos, modernos y retro, pero en esta ocasión quede impactada, ya que esto me pertenecía, "así que este será mi hogar" —Ya enviare a alguien con tu equipaje, la cena es a las seis y treinta, así que descansa— Yo solo respondí asistiendo ligeramente con la cabeza y le sonreí—Por cierto mi nombre es Teresa, pero por aquí todos me llaman Truquitos, así que no dudes en hacerlo— y sin más salió de la habitación.

Camine por toda la habitación, estaba realmente curiosa de todo lo que había en ella, todos los cajones de las mesas de noche se encontraban bacías, solo había un par de lámparas, el tocador sin embargo estaba lleno de colonias y maquillaje.

Pude notar que en el tocador había un marco de cristal, con una foto de mis padres y mi hermano, claro que en esa foto de seguro no teníamos más de cinco años, Jake solo me lleva unos cuantos meses así que la diferencia de edad, no era evidente, sonriendo la abracé, pero no era la única fotografía, había otro marco con un diseño similar al de la fotografía que abrasaba, habían tres niños abrazados en la foto, yo me identifique y me encontraba en el medio de los otros dos niños, por el uniforme de la foto, recordé que me encontraba en el preescolar, y note a una niña un poco gordita y pequeña a mi lado izquierdo, la recordaba a la perfección, era mi mejor amiga violeta, "que habrá sido de su vida", y a mi lado derecho se encontraba un niño rubio extremadamente lindo, con una tierna carita de bebe "tu radiante mirada no ha cambiado Finn", pensé.

Abrazando esa foto también la puse al lado de mi cama llenando una de esas mesitas de noche con preciados recuerdos.

Seguí explorando mí, habitación, un closet gigante y una linda tina en el baño privado, a pesar del hermoso estilo de la habitación, el único lujo que había era un gran televisor oculto detrás de la pared, que descubrí de casualidad sentándome en el control remoto, había un aire acondicionado con función de calefacción para las próximas estaciones y por supuesto un pequeño balcón con vista al frente de la casa, con una variedad de plantas y un lindo columpio, sentándome en el aprecié el frente de mi casa con su lindo jardín.

No pude evitar reír, "cuanto ha cambiado este lugar", recordé que esta casa era tres veces más pequeña y compartía la habitación con mi hermano, viendo la zona, me di cuenta que las casa de alrededor tampoco estaban mal, y era una especie de suburbio moderno con seguridad "así que todo ha estado bien para ellos".

Levantándome del columpio entre a la habitación y caí rendida en la suavidad de las sabanas.

Me levante asustada llena de sudor, me encontraba agitada y asustada, "al parecer las pesadillas me han tenido demasiado cariño" revise la hora en mi celular y note que eran las once de la noche, suspire un poco aburrida, estaba tan cansada que me había perdido mi primera cena familiar, pero más allá de la desgracia de no compartir la cena con mi familia pude sentir algo peor, tenía hambre.

Al sentarme note que mis valijas estaban al lado de mi cama, así que saque una pijama, y me cambie rápidamente, tirando la ropa sucia en el conducto que se encontraba en el vestidor, agarre mi cabello en una larga coleta alta y deje que mi flequillo callera naturalmente separado en dos.

Bajando por el mismo camino por el cual subí hace unas horas seguí mi travesía en busca de alimento, afortunadamente llegué a la cocina sin ningún percance, noté que en el mesón había pollo así que solo tomé la pieza más grande que había y la deje en el microondas, no me vi en la necesidad de encender la luz, pues en la penumbra veía perfectamente. Sin pensarlo tome una tajada o dos de queso y las deje encima del pollo, y sin más deje que se cocinara, tome una soda y la abrí mientras esperaba que pasaran los cinco minutos que faltaban en el microondas, de la nada sentí como unas manos me tocaron la nuca.

Sin pensarlo, bote lo que quedaba de mi soda y empecé a gritar hasta donde mis pulmones y garganta me permitían, y sin más, me lance hacia mi atacante, depositándole un puño en algún lugar, que dejo ardiendo mis nudillos, halándolo del cabello, rodamos por el piso mojado gracias a mi soda, y de la nada vi la luz encendida, y un montón de personas, "tal vez del personal de la casa", solo podía distinguir a teresa, a mi padre y Jake —Escuchamos un ruido, ¿estás bien?—pregunto mi padre y en segundos se escucharon quejas, y preguntas por parte de todos los demás y de la nada se escuchó un gemido de dolor. Todos dirigimos la mirada buscando de donde provenía el sonido, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver que el rubio no se encontraba entre la multitud, bajando la cabeza pude ver al pobre Finn tratando de no soltar lágrimas sosteniendo su nariz, y al instante solté sus cabellos y me levanté de su regazo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte en shock sonrojada por la vergüenza de haber despertado a todos, "aunque ese es el menor de mis problemas aquí", se levantó y su nariz sangraba.

—¡Qué clase de loca trajeron a la casa! —Grito el rubio, con una aguda voz, al instante Teresa salió de entre la multitud con un banco y un pañuelo, lo sentó y alzo tu cabeza, Jake la siguió riéndose tal vez de la extraña situación— ¿De que te ríes hermano? —preguntó el rubio entre lagrimas

—No seas niña— dijo Jake y con delicadeza le quito el pañuelo a Teresa y le alzo aún más la cabeza terminándolo de limpiar—Él duerme acá de vez en cuando— termino de explicar Jake, "casi todos los días" se escuchó un susurro de parte de mi padre.

—¿Qué no tienes casa? —pregunte aun alterada por la situación.

—¡Claro que tengo casa! — respondió el con la nariz aun siendo curada y sostenida por Jake.

—Claro que si la, tiene, pero(¡hic!) — hipo mi madre, apareciendo detrás de todos los demás, llevando un bate consigo, parecía borracha—Pero mira a el pobre chico(¡hic!) —volvió a hipar— Si yo fuera su madre también lo mantendría lejos, compadezco a sus padres(¡hic!), es casi tan fastidioso como tu hermano(¡hic!) — volvió a hipar poniendo su vate en posición de batalla— ¿Bueno a quien debo matar? — y antes de que siquiera intentara algo mi padre la tomo por los hombros.

Mi padre sonrió y se dirigió a todos —Bueno todos deberían ir a descansar, ya es tarde y mañana todos debemos trabajar, y ustedes chicos hace una semana apenas y regresaron de las vacaciones de verano, así que, arreglen eso y vallan a dormir—y sin más arrastro a mi madre con él y el resto del personar también salo de la cocina, abrí la nevera y saque otra soda, agarre el pollo de el microondas y me disponía a salir.

—Adonde crees que te diriges, esto aún está sucio— pregunto una voz nasal, la cual obviamente era Finn, yo me gire con la bosa ya llena de comida.

—¿Has escuchado sobre el karma? —le pregunte.

—Eso que tiene que ver— preguntaron ambos chicos al unísono.

—Bueno asustaste a una pobre, chica indefensa— escuche una pequeña risa de parte de mi hermano, que se alejaba de la nariz ya no tan sangrante de Finn— Así que, el universo te está devolviendo lo malo que hiciste, mejor limpia, y no te quejes, es un pequeño castigo para magnitud de tu crimen.

—¡Hey! Tu niñita…

Y me aleje antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo más.

Subí a mi habitación, recordando la pesadilla que me despertó hace unos minutos, suspirando mientras me disponía a comer me dije a mi misma, "solo las víctimas recuerdan el lado triste le la historia" y volviendo a suspirar tomé otro sorbo de mi soda.

 **Bueno trate de hacerlo más largo, en estos capítulos mi principal intención es que conozcan las personalidades de los personajes, así que espero que disfruten los momentos, esperen un capitulo pronto.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí iba la nota final ayer, pero ya saben cuáles mis triste situación de Wi-Fi controlado, agregare algo más, agradeciendo a mi primer comentario de esta historia, lo cual fue lo primero que vi al despertar esta mañana-tarde (estoy en vacaciones soy una adolecente no puedo evitar ser floja, me levante tarde :v) gracias a Zack por comentar, esperaba que los comentarios tardaran algunos siglo así que como fue rápido me hizo muy feliz, ata la próxima.**

 **Bye.**

 **Besos w**


	3. ¿Reí realmente de ultimo?

**Bueno les dejo el capítulo número 3 espero que lo disfruten, mmm cambie de opinión, la sustancia y el mismo problema y suceso alarmante sucederán solo que se llevara de forma diferente y omitiré algunas cosas que ya no me parecen convincentes y necesarias para la historia.**

— Y descaradamente los dejaste limpiando, cuando fuiste tú la que principalmente ensucio la cocina— concluyo Lui, regañándome, ayer cuando nos despedimos me pidió que lo llamase, pero como era de esperarse, fue el quien llamo , desde las cinco de la mañana me ha estado interrogante sobre mi llegada, y como se esperaba, todo termino en regaños— Linda, te amo, pero no quiero volver a estar cargo de ti tan rápido— suspiro — ¡Ah!, que hare contigo —se escuchó una pequeña risa en el teléfono— Aun soy joven necesito un descanso, y tú necesitas estar con tus padres.

Miré hacia el techo, era verdad, Lui y Bernice se habían encargado de mi desde los nueve años, ya era hora de que volviera a ser hija de mis padres.

—Lose, mereces descansar—suspire cansadamente —Aunque ya te extrañe, sé que mis padres me extrañaban también— hice una breve pausa— además, no lo hice a propósito— dije sin poner mucha discuta y sonreí—Pero en este caso déjame corregirte, ya tienes 33 años, no estás tan joven.

—Sí, pero recuerda que para todos incluyéndote, tengo 26 años y estoy en pleno apogeo de mi juventud—suspiro mi querido Lui haciendo un breve silencio— Además, sé que no es a propósito, pero ambos sabemos que no te sabes comportar— y se escuchó otro breve silencio—Linda, sé que no te avisé, pero te iré a recoger en media hora, así que alístate y ponte algo lindo.

—¿En media hora? –Pregunte frunciendo el ceño y sin más colgó, revise la hora en la pantalla de mi celular, eran ya las siete de la mañana, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que empezamos a hablar, levantándome, me estire perezosamente, sentí mi cuerpo crujir y levantando una de mis valijas y dejándola sobre mi cama empecé a buscar algo decente para ponerme, quitándome prenda por prenda hasta quedar desnuda, me dirigí al baño y entre a la tina, que había preparado hace unos minutos mientras hablaba con Lui, estaba caliente y olía delicioso, por desgracia desperdicie demasiados productos en la tina imaginando que podría estar unas horas en ella, pero tendría que ser un baño rápido.

Ya vestida peine mi cabello en una coleta alta acomodando mi flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo de mi rostro, me maquille solo un poco algo simple y natural, ya que no sabía para que ocasión me preparaba, antes de salir agarre mis gafas de sol, y las coloque sobre mi cabeza, si íbamos a un lugar muy concurrido era obvio que me encontraría con algunos fans y por lo tanto con muchas cámaras, las culés contenían flash , que de seguro me segarían dejándome con jaqueca y como no quiero pasar por eso hoy, son la mejor seguridad.

Bajando las escaleras me encontré con teresa y mi mamá charlando en la cocina.

—Buenos días—salude sonriendo.

—¡Oh!, buenos días linda, ¿vas a algún lugar? —Pregunto mi mama, yo al instante asentí con la cabeza—Quieres que te lleve—Pregunto mi madre, detallándola, puede notar que, llevaba un traje muy elegante y femenino, lo más seguro es que estaba lista para ir a trabajar.

—No, gracias, mi manager Lui dijo que me recogería, de seguro son cosas de mi trabajo, no te quiero molestar— Le respondí calmadamente, note que tenía una copa en la mano y bebía vino, "así que, aun sueles beber desde temprano", pensé mirándola sutilmente.

—Tranquila será de seguro para la próxima— Aunque se veía optimista lo dijo un poco decepcionada, y sentí una punzada en el pecho, interrumpiendo ese desagradable sentimiento escuché un timbre, y al instante alguno de los empleados abrió dejando entrar a un Lui rebosante de alegría.

—¡Linda buenos días! —dijo abrazándome y luego me alejo cuidadosamente, mirándome de arriba abajo—Bueno, te pusiste algo lindo hoy— Termino de decir Lui sonriendo—¡Oh!, Samanta estas hermosa—Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi madre.

—Gracias Lui, mírate tú también te vez genial, me fascina lo que hiciste con tu cabello, ¿es rubio ceniza? —le pregunto mi madre, me senté en el comedor y teresa me sirvió cereales y tranquilamente empecé a desayunar.

—Sí, necesitaba un cambio, desde que mi novia me dejo, necesito estar más deslumbrante para llamar la atención, y al lado de tu hija la "opacadora", no destaco mucho— dijo Lui, y mi madre como respuesta solo pudo reír.

—Los necesito de vuelta a las once— empezó a hablar mi madre luego de un rato, yo ya terminaba de comer— le programe a Marcy una entrevista para que inicie en la escuela de su hermano — empezó a escribir en un papel — llévala a esta dirección.

—De acuerdo Sami, de todas formas, solo ira a una entrevista matutina ya sabes en las redes sociales fue un escándalo la llegada de esta jovencita a Ooo— respondió Lui.

Y su charla siguió con asuntos particularmente aburridos, hasta que termine de desayunar, nos dirigimos hacia la cadena de televisión, en donde me hicieron una tras otra pregunta, y respondiendo a todas sus dudas de manera pacífica y carismática , al fin me liberaron, para luego llegar a lo que sería mi nueva escuela, nos bajamos del automóvil con uno de mis guardaespaldas y seguimos por los pasillos vacíos "supongo que están en clases", pensé, era una escuela privada realmente hermosa, era gigante y mientras nos adentrábamos podía ver sus hermosos jardines y su elegante diseño, definitivamente era una escuela para niños ricos, "y de seguro muchos malcriados", pero bueno, o no soy quien para juzgar, el guardaespaldas nos acompañó hasta la oficina, y luego nos esperaría fuera del establecimiento, entre con Lui a la oficina y al instante note a mi madre hablando animadamente con el director.

—No se disculpe por ese percance que ya quedo en el pasado, además, creo que el mas alterado aquí fue el profesor Francis— suspiro y giro mirándome— Que grata sorpresa, aquí que esta es su hija—concluyo el director con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Justo a tiempo, ella es Marceline, créame es mucho más tranquila que Jake— dijo guiándome a una silla que se encontraba a su lado.

— Bueno, tienes muy buenas notas, el único problema aquí es que ha estado casi toda su vida estudiantil en tutoría privada— dijo mientras leía una carpeta.

—Creo que lo único difícil para ella será la adaptación, es buena para los deportes y la música, y su fuerte son las matemáticas— empezó a hablar Lui— su tutora y su otra manager Berenice dice que es su joya, esperamos que la sepan aprovechar al máximo—el director rio un poco cuando Lui dejo de hablar.

—Bueno, de eso mismo hablamos hace algunos minutos con Berenice— dijo mi madre.

—Lo que en realidad me preocupa es otro tipo de situación, algo que me comento Berenice que no sabía de la boca de la señora samanta y de usted caballero— empezó el director, pero antes de poder continuar. Lui y mi madre interrumpieron "como si no supiera ya cual era el problema aquí".

—Por qué no sales a ver los alrededores linda— dijo Lui, en ese instante se escuchó una campana.

— Están en la hora del almuerzo, que bien, le puedes llevar esto a Jake— dijo mi madre alzando una carpeta— lo dejo en el comedor esta mañana, de seguro es algún trabajo importante y de paso le puedes darles un vistazo a sus amigos, no todos son como Finn—dijo mi madre con entusiasmo y sin más me dio una carpeta con la tarea de Jake mientras me empujaba fuera de la oficina.

— Ni siquiera tengo idea de donde esta— Dije, pero no obtuve respuestas así que resignada empecé a caminar.

"Como si escuchar problemas del pasado me afectaran", pensé quejándome, mientras caminaba cabizbaja por los pasillos ahora llanos, algunos solo se quedaban mirando otros ignoraban mi presencia y yo solo rogaba que el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto me hiciera parecer ordinaria y menos llamativa, "¡pero vamos!, era la única persona sin uniforme, como no ser llamativa", mientras seguía quejándome tropecé con mis pies y me choque con alguien, cayendo al piso.

En lo primero que me pude fijar es en todos los papeles regados en el suelo, y quejándome empecé a recoger rápidamente todo.

— Jake Abadeer — escuche decir a una delicada voz femenina, al instante levante mi cabeza y vi a una hermosa rubia de ojos cafés tenia gestos realmente dulces y emanaba un aura inocente de ella, leía seguramente la portada de aquel trabajo, yo solo me quede viendo su rostro preguntándome "¿cómo le pediré la hoja?" sin sonar grosera ya que me ayudaba a levantar los papeles, y yo cause que de igual manera cayera al piso—Lo conozco, quieres que lleve esto por ti — dijo rompiendo el silencio, ofreciéndose de la nada.

—¡Ah!, Tranquila y gracias de igual manera debo pasar a saludarlo — dije, y ella me entrego los papeles que habíamos recogido, me ayudo a levantarme— Aunque alguna indicación sería de gran ayuda —dije sonriéndole.

—¡Indicación?, linda esta escuela es enorme deja que te lleve además yo me dirijo hacia donde esta— y sin más agarrándome del brazo empezamos nuestro camino.

Muchas personas la saludaban mientras seguíamos caminando, ella se detenía brevemente y se excusaba educadamente, y así seguimos durante todo el camino hasta que llegamos a uno de los jardines por los cuales pase cuando me dirigía hacia la oficina, no seguimos derecho y nos desviamos caminando por el pasto, note que había un grupo de jóvenes hablando alegremente y pude distinguir a mi hermano comiendo en el grupo.

—Jake mira la encontré en el suelo por los pasillos — empezó la rubia, y me sonrojé al instante ya que las miradas estaban puestas en mi — Dice que debe al menos saludarte.

—¿Esa mocosa que hace aquí? — pude distinguir l voz de Finn, al instante lo observe con una mirada de muerte "que fastidio de niña" — Si querías vernos podías esperar en la casa, y ver lo limpia que quedo la cocina — me había olvidado por completo de ese detalle, volví a mirar con vergüenza.

— Finn no seas niña — Lo reprendió Jake y se levantó saludarme — Hola, monstruito —dijo revolcándome la cabeza tiernamente despeinando un poco mi flequillo.

—Solo vine a dejarte esto, y a saludar — Le respondí sonriendo

—Si me quieres saludar espera en la cocina — empezó Finn.

—No seas niña, no te estoy hablando a ti — y le saqué la lengua, un gesto infantil, pero este chico me seguía sacándolas casillas como antes, sentí que la carpeta fue rapada de mis manos, y vi a Jake leyéndolo.

— Hey, Finn mira, es el trabajo que dejaste esta mañana —Dijo Jake, y sin más sentí que alguien se me abalanzo, gracias a Dios no perdimos el equilibrio.

— Pero que linda niña, ganando puntos con su chico — dijo Finn y sin más me beso en la mejilla, yo lo aleje enrojecida "este chico es peor que antes, realmente pasa algo grave en su cabeza"

— Vuelves a hacer eso y te dejo un ojo morado — lo amenace, al instante Jake me retuvo abrazándome por los hombros.

—Si, si, blah-blah-blah que lindo es el amor joven, queridos pajaritos del amor, pero ¿quién es ella? —pregunto un chico de baja estatura, con cabello ¿verde?, en fin, a pesar de todo era muy atractivo, o más bien lindo y tierno, exceptuando por el tono de voz profunda que tiene.

— A mí me fascinaría saber lo mismo — Dijo la linda rubia de hace unos omentos con los brazos cruzados, tenía una mirada… ¿celosa?, "¿acaso era? ...", mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Jake.

—Tranquila Iris, ella es mi linda hermanita — dijo juntando, nuestros rostros, que no ven lo mucho que nos parecemos —Solo que bueno, yo soy más lindo.

—¡Oh! Tu hermana —Dijo sonriendo la rubia peo luego todos, se levantaron y me observaron.

—¿Tienes una hermana? — retumbaron todas las voces al unísono; la rubia, el chico con cabellos verdes, otros dos chicos y otra chica y hasta la de…. Finn, que se supone que ya sabe "enserio hay algo mal con este tipo".

—Jake, ¡por cuanto tiempo lo ibas a ocultar! —Grito Finn con las manos a cada lado de su rostro, al instante, Jake le dio un golpe en la nuca —Primero tu hermana me rompe la nariz y ahora esto — Dijo lloriqueando de forma dramática, pude ver su rostro tenía la nariz ligeramente hinchada y morada.

—¿Fuiste tú? —Me pregunto un albino detrás de el peliverde de hace unos minutos, yo solo asentí — Pensé que los aliens al fin se estaban manifestando con los de su especie — susurro y gracias a Dios al parecer no fui la única que escucho salir eso de su boca ya que todos menos Finn lo quedamos mirando como si ciertamente el fuera un alien.

—Bueno, estas delicadas manos hacen un gran daño si están asustadas —Beso mi mano y yo al instante lo mire molesta.

—Te dije que si volvías a hacer eso — empecé, pero rápidamente me interrumpió.

—¿Qué?, me vas a golpear — Finn sonrió socarronamente, no le podía volver a pegar obviamente ya que aún me sentía mal por él, tenía que responder rápido o el ganaría en esta pequeña discuta "¡Oh!, pero como pensar con el estómago vacío" y sin más algo se e vino a la mente agarre, la hamburguesa que tenia fuera e sus manos, solo se escuchó una queja de él y se abalanzaría pero para mi suerte logre esquivarlo, para su mala suerte… había una fuente no muy lejos de nuestra discuta, así que solo se calló y ahora estaba empapado, me miro con la misma expresión de "te matare" que tenía anoche cuando los deje limpiando.

—No me esperaba eso — dije sin más, escuche las risas de los demás y gire a verlos sin darles mucha importancia y volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia Finn que aún se encontraba sentado en la fuente —Debería disculparme y devolverte la hamburguesa, pero — en ese instante le di un mordisco a la hamburguesa — tengo hambre, un placer conocerlos — Dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza hacia el grupo de epilépticos muriendo de risa.

—¡oh! Por Glob, esa no es la súper estrella juvenil del modelaje y presentadora Marceline Abadeer — escuche que gritar a una voz forzosamente "delicada y femenina", al instante gire con la mitad de la hamburguesa en mi boca y mis ojos casi saliendo de mi rostro y vi a Finn con los brazos cruzados "si apenas y ayer me recordaba, cómo es que ya sabía eso, mi punto débil".

Antes de que Marceline pudiera siquiera contestar o hacer algo fue inundada por un millar de estudiantes, pidiéndole fotos autógrafos y demás…o que simplemente, querían oler su aroma lindo y difícil de describir del tanto describían y hablaban en los programas y entrevistas.

—El que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor —Dije saliendo de la fuente, "bueno desvelarme anoche leyendo sobe ella por internet había sido al parecer una sabia decisión", pude ver la cara de todos mis amigos, mirando con preocupación hacia Marceline.

—Ella estará bien — pregunto el enano peliverde de BMO apuntando hacia la multitud, en donde se veía a la hermosa Marcy sonreír casi naturalmente para cada foto.

— Yo creo que mejor nos preocupamos por Finn —Dijo Jake de la nada dándome golpecitos en la espalda, yo instintivamente pase mi brezo por sobre sus hombros, y lo mire con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión como todos los demás.

—Que dices hermanito —Le pregunte finalmente.

—Bueno tal vez ella quiera volver a reír, siendo la última — Respondió Jake, al instante abrí mis ojos de golpe, "como puede ser que me haya olvidado de como es Marceline".

—Veo mucho dolor en tu futuro, tal vez los alien te preparen para que seas mucho más fuerte, te envidio hermano — Susurro, mi querido amigo el albino tocando mi frente, aunque a los demás les parezca raro, Mentita. siempre sabe de lo que habla, definitivamente, si él lo dice, "yo también veo mucho dolor en el futuro", y sin más con este pensamiento me alejé corriendo lo más rápido que pude.

 **Fin, espero que les guste, por ahora quiero presentar a cada personaje con la suficiente paciencia para que vean cada una de sus personalidades, y pues, estoy trabajando en la química de estos dos, es demasiado rápido para su amor/odio, pero siempre hay tiempo para el odio gentil y renovar la confianza que tenían cuando estaban pequeños, en fin, esperen el próximo capítulo pronto.**

 **Bye**

 **Besos \\[(O3O)]/.**


	4. Su brillo

**Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a los nuevos seguidores, espero que me acompañen hasta el final y la historia sea de su agrado y gracias por el nuevo comentario ;3**

 **La canción que escribiré a continuación, es un segmento traducido de "Stay With Me de Chanyeol y Punch" se puede decir que es kpop mi género musical favorito, (pero es la banda sonora de un k-drama ósea una novela, pero koreana, son muy cortas pero divertidas), es una canción realmente hermosa (en cuanto a letra voz y melodía), y de paso les dejo la recomendación del drama que se puede apreciar en el video que les comparto de llama Goblin y a pesar de las imágenes que se muestran es básicamente una comedia romántica realmente interesante y tierna.**

 **Canción:**

No puedo pegar el link completo T-T pero escriban eso de abajo, es el primer vídeo que aparece ;v

 **watch?v=JQEMqdZd1S0**

 **Sin más.**

"Así que mañana será mi primer día de clases", pensaba mientras caía rendida en la cama, gracias a Finn quede atrapada con un motón de fans y personas tal vez curiosas, que al no saber quién era el responsable del alboroto, se acercaban para hablarme y demás, "son personas adinerada", me dije, definitivamente se acostumbrarían rápidamente a mi presencia y podría vivir una vida escolar en paz, sin embrago, Lui dijo que era probable que deba cuidar mi apariencia y mantenerme lejos de chismes y guardara la compostura en todo momento.

Girándome de costado, miré las yemas de mis dedos, estaban marcadas por el lapicero de lo mucho que escribí fueron casi cuarenta horribles minutos firmando cuadernillos, cerré los ojos con rabia.

—¡Ese idiota! — no pude evitar decir refiriéndome claramente a Finn, cuando abrí mis ojos divise a Hambo a mi lado — ¿Qué me vez? — le reclame a mi queridísimo amigo de felpa, pero sentí como si el me siguiera juzgando —Realmente no creas que me voy a disculpar con el — dije, pero Hambo seguía allí como si nada —Hambo idiota.

No queriendo seguir discutiendo con mi amigo, me levante de la cama a explorar la casa, pase por la biblioteca y unas cuantas habitaciones más, en cada pasillo había muchos retratos, desde uno de mis abuelos felices, aunque en una situación de vida común y algo deprimente, hasta mi padre que hace unos años se había convertido en un gran empresario y había llevado a toda la familia a una mejor situación económica y estatus social, había una foto de cada sede de la compañía que se había inaugurado, en todas aparecía Jake y mi padre, en lo que parecían las fotos más recientes se encontraban ellos y también mamá y como era de esperarse yo no estaba en ninguna.

Luego de mirar esa foto, seguí caminando y una habitación me llamo la atención, estaba llena de instrumentos, unos cuantos sillones y había un enorme piano al lado de la ventana, así que, caminando descuidadamente por la habitación, me senté en el taburete, y empecé a tocar las teclas, sin ninguna melodía en especial, hasta que recordé a Berenice mi manager, y hace unos meses estábamos en la habitación de mi hotel viendo un k-drama, como mi tutora ella también se había tomado el tiempo de enseñarme música, así que entusiasmada, hicimos un cover instrumental en el piano de la canción, mientras pensaba en esto, mis dedos ya se habían adelantado, y sin darme cuenta la letra salía de mis labios.

"Cuando cierro los ojos

Aun puedo verte

Mi corazón que sigue sufriendo

Quiere olvidarte

Si esto es un sueño, por favor déjame, despertar

¿Eres realmente mi destino?

Falling you

Como el destino, falling

Pero me estas llamando

No puedo escapar

Por favor, abrázame

¿Eres la línea de mi destino?

¿Eres tú al que he estado esperando?

¿Por qué mi corazón se hunde?

Stay With Me

¿Cómo es que vives en lo Profundo de mi corazón?

Stay With Me

La verdad está escondida en mí"

Deje de cantar y en silencio seguí tocando la melodía, y no pude evitar pensar; ¿cómo saber que es el destino?, cuando la vida es inesperadamente trágica e injusta, como saber que el sufrimiento hace parte de una obra, que te guiara hacia un final feliz, que los errores se superan, y que debes mantenerte de pie firmemente, es necesario que para salir que la desesperación alguien más deba ayudarte a cargar el peso de la angustia… Tal vez sí, pero, si es así, ¿Quién es el indicado?, o estas historias de amor me mienten al decir que alguien siempre estará para ti, tu otra mitad, "quien se quedara conmigo".

De la nada, escuche un par de aplausos, dejando de tocar, me gire abriendo los ojos de golpe, mi hermano estaba en la puerta con Finn, la chica rubia queme ayudo esta mañana, Iris la novia de mi hermano y una pelirroja que estaba esta mañana en el receso con ellos.

—Esa es mi talentosa hermanita— dijo Jake y sin más se acercó para acariciarme la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía una malteada de chocolate, yo le sonreí.

—Debo aceptar que para no ser muy bonita su voz en hermosa— dijo de la nada Finn, logrando que todos (menos yo claro está) rieran arruinando en cálido ambiente de hermanos, lo golpearía, pero realmente no estaba de ánimos y apenas lo recordaba, no quería dejarle otra marca.

—Pero que cosas dices Finn— dijo Iris, tocándole el hombro y mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa— No vez lo linda que es—voltio a mirarme y me apunto al instante me sonroje "no hay necesidad de ser tan directa".

—Para mí siempre serás el feo niño de antes—dijo Finn mirándome con una cara de molestia.

—Como le dices a alguien linda y después vas por el mundo diciéndole niño feo— le reclame mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bueno, eras linda, y luego recordé como eres, así que tu solita arruinaste tu belleza— se justificó el alzando sus hombros.

"Bueno intente retenerme" pensé alzando mis hombros, "si Hambo me hace sentir incomoda le diré los humanos somos impulsivo", sin más me levante del taburete, camine hacia él y sin basilar, lo agarre del brazo haciéndole una llave y tirándolo al suelo, para luego sentarme sobre él, pude ver que Iris y su compañera me miraban sorprendidas.

—Finn, repite después de mí, "Marcy, tu personalidad es de una linda adolecente sensata y dulce" — le empecé a hacer solo un poco de presión en el brazo.

—¡Jake! — Finn empezó a gritar el nombre de mi hermano, mientras le daba golpes al piso con su mano libre.

—Que linda hermanita— se acercó Jake para volverme a acariciar la cabeza, ahora tomando algo de malteada "se ve tan dulce y deliciosa" pensé— Has practicado muy bien después de todos estos años — Iris solo podía reír, tal vez de la torpeza de su novio.

—¡Jake hermano! — Volvió a gritar Finn, sin embargo, continuo.

—Esto es tan nostálgico, me recuerda a nuestra infancia— Continuo Jake dramáticamente, quitándose una lagrima invisible de rostro y en ese instante todas reímos, menos Finn, no sé si por falta de sentido del humor o porque le duele el brazo, voy a decir que es por la primera opción.

— ¡Hermano, esto es enserio! — volvió a gritar Finn, hice solo otro poco de presión antes de que al parecer Jake cruzara los brazos.

— Marcy, por favor suéltalo, no lo puedes volver a convertir en tu saco de boxeo— Dijo Jake mirando seriamente.

—Pero— iba a empezar a quejarme y mi hermano me interrumpió.

—Nada de peros, hoy tendrás una visita y mamá está organizando una cena de bienvenida con algunos familiares y gente importante de la empresa, además de algunos socios, y no puedes ir por el mundo golpeando personas— me regaño Jake, vi su rostro y su semblante divertido cambio a hermano mayor, así que soltando a Finn del brazo, solo lo observé—Eso es, que buena niña— y sin más me ofreció su mano, y la tomé mientras me levantaba.

Sentí como Marceline se levantó, respiré, me dolía el brazo, "definitivamente sigue siendo la misma", pensé, al instante Iris y Phoebe me ayudaron a levantar, aunque estaba enojado, el pensamiento de hace unos instantes me tenía inquieto, "¿sigue siendo la misma?", la observe por un rato mientras le preguntaba a Jake sobre su visita ahora un poco más curiosa, "si siguiera siendo la misma, ¿Por qué su mirada está apagada?", realmente había descifrado que lo que me molestaba, el problema y mi pregunta de ahora era "¿Qué le sucedió?".

—Finn, estas bien— pregunto Phoebe algo angustiada.

—En realidad, como escuchaste nos conocemos desde pequeños, así que ya estoy acostumbrado—dije alzando mis hombros restándole importancia a la situación.

—Mi hermanito es un masoquista— dijo Jake riendo abrazándome por la espalda, me reí un poco pero luego lo aparte.

—No soy tan fácil, no tienes derecho a tocarme, no puedo creer que me cambiaste por una mujer, y no es una mujer con la que puedas hacer cosas indebidas, si no por tu hermana— Le reclame dramáticamente dándole la espalda.

—Sabes que te amo hermano como no he amado a nadie— dijo Jake abrazando mis hombros, mientras que se escuchaba una queja de Iris y un "aquí van de nuevo" por parte de Phoebe, mientras tanto note a Marcy sentada en el suelo viendo la escena feliz, mientras que tomaba de la malteada que anteriormente era de Jake.

— ¿Más que al helado? — le pregunte.

—Mucho más que al helado— me respondió Jake, yo al instante lo cargue abrazándolo.

—¿Más que a tu mamá? — le pregunte, estaba listo para empezar a dar vueltas en nuestro mundo feliz hasta que.

—En realidad, nunca te querré más que a mi mamá— Respondió, Jake, al instante lo deje caer se escuchó un quejido por parte de él y más risas, pero solo departe de Phoebe y Marceline.

— Algún día le podre ganar a la señora Samanta — dije arrodillándome, para luego sentir una mano en mis hombros, era Iris.

—Yo aún le intento ganar a los burritos— dijo Iris arrodillándose a mi lado, al instante la abrace, parecía que Phoebe se despedía de Marcy.

—Bueno, tenemos que adelantar el proyecto o no podremos estar en la cena de esta noche, así que vamos— dijo, y sin más todos menos Marceline salimos así la biblioteca.

La morena pelirroja la cual ya se había presentado como Phoebe, se despidió diciendo que tenían mucho trabajo y sin más salió de la habitación, junto a los demás, termine la malteada, y la eche en el conducto de la basura, volví a mi habitación, cerré los ojos por un rato abrazando a Hambo hasta que escuche que alguien golpeo la puerta.

— Siga— ordene, y sin más, alguien que a quien no esperaba cruzo el umbral— ¡Violeta! —Grite brincando de golpe, al ver a mi amiga de hace años, me había olvidado claramente de Finn ya que el prácticamente era un tierno niño y anqué nunca lo diría en voz alta, ahora es todo lo contrario, es casi un hombre, y es algo sexy, y lo recordé poco después al ver sus ojos, violeta era la de siempre, bajita y linda con una mirada realmente coqueta, solo que ahora en vez de ser una linda bolita de grasa tenia curvas, aunque seguía siendo una muy linda y bajita gorda, ella me abrazo y rápidamente le correspondí.

—¡Wow!, ¿Cuántos años han pasado linda? —Dijo violeta, vi que unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de su rostro, y también sentí húmedas mis mejillas.

— No hablamos desde ese día— llore abrazándola más fuerte.

—Yo, realmente lo lamento, no debí haberte presionado de esa manera— chillo y me abrazo aún más fuerte, perdimos en equilibrio caí en mi cama, ella callo arrodillada, pero no me soltaba.

—Creo que ambas debemos perdonarnos, no estabas lista para escuchar algo así— le dije después de un rato tratando de retener mis lágrimas, no quería seguir llorando ella estaba realmente devastada.

—Sabes que linda, vamos a tener tiempo para hablar de eso después— decía Violeta aun entre lágrimas— Cuando te vi en la escuela rodeada de tantas personas, tenía vergüenza de hablarte, y cuando dejé de pensar e iba actuar ya no estaba — me reí un poco por su comentario, "la salvaje violeta, siempre había sido una chica indecisa" — ¿Cómo terminaste rodeada de toda esa gente? — Pregunto Violeta sentándose en la cama —pensé que eras más sigilosa, volví a reír.

—No fue culpa de mi sigilo, adivina— le dije juguetonamente.

—¡Finn! — dijimos ambas al unísono riéndonos a carcajadas.

—No puedo creerlo, te encontraste antes con Finn que con tu mejor amiga—dijo Violeta aun riendo— No crees que nuestro fin se a puesto muy sexy, lindo y apetecible— continuo de la nada, y me sonroje, al instante le tire una almohada el rostro.

— Deja eso— le dije sintiendo el calor de mis mejillas— como puedes ver a Finn de esa forma, él es una niñita llorona ¿lo recuerdas?

—¡Oh vamos!, no arruines su linda imagen, deberías estar feliz por tener a un amigo atractivos— dijo haciendo un mohín.

—Mejor ayúdame a elegir algo lindo para la cena— dije tratando de evitar el incómodo tema de conversación.

Jake me mando por unas cuantas bebidas, así que como el lindo sirviente que soy, baje a la cocina por unas cuantas sodas y mientras subía, las escaleras, pude ver a violetas más adelante, era una de mis mejores amigas, así que la saludaría "obviamente como el caballero que soy olvidando el hecho de que la última vez que salimos, me dejo pagando su cena".

Ella entro a la habitación que ahora era de Marceline, iba a seguir caminando, pero pare al escuchar la voz entusiasmada de Marcy, las vi llorar y hablar de un par de cosas que no comprendía, al instante pude entender, que la ausencia de Marceline todos estos años no era por una simple firma que había hecho con una compañía italiana de modelaje cuando era más pequeña, algo le había quitado ese brillo en los ojos de Marcy, era algo que de seguro Violeta y Jake sabrían, "pero es algo, que solo quiero escuchar de su dulce voz", pensé, y sin más seguí mi camino a la habitación de Jake para seguir con el proyecto.

 **Bueno espero que sea de su agrado, al parecer mi plan no funciono y estoy subiendo de dos a tres capítulos por semana, igual espero seguir siendo constante, las cosas son confusas pero como dije me gusta el misterio, así que lo mesclo con mis otros géneros favoritos; la comedia, el romance y de más, no sé qué tal me queda la mescla de todo, no sé si voy lento o apresurado, ya que muchas cosas cambiaron, aunque estoy retomando la historia, mi escritura de antes era muy loca y ocurrente abecés asta cliché así que es algo duro estoy tratando de resumir en capítulos sustanciosos, lo que hace que deba olvidar o modificar algunos vocabularios, en fin.**

 **¡Oh! Para los que la escucharon, que les pareció la canción :3**

 **Bye**

 **Besos n.n**


End file.
